1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to cellular foams characterized by carbodiimide and isocyanurate linkages. More particularly, the invention relates to foams prepared by catalytically condensing an organic polyisocyanate in the presence of certain catalysts and a polyfurfuryl alcohol polymer.